


L'ascesa di Skywalker

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ep.IX theories, F/M, what I expect to see in the movie, what I wish it will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: Rey is not a nobody, her parents didn't sale her to Unkar Plutt. Ben had known her long before they met, in his dreams. Visions of a mysterious girl had hunted him since his youth, until they finally met on Takodana. But why? Who is the girl? Not a common scavenger, not a nobody. There is something hide, deep in her memory. Jakku hides a secret...OrA year is passed since the Battle of Crait and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is restless to find Rey and what's left of the Resistance. Luke skywalker, his former jedi master and uncle, unexpectedly shows up to tell him where to find the scavenger and so he is immediately on her tale. Rey fights him at first, but they end up speaking to each other. A deal is made. Rey knows she can't trust him but still she longes for him to go back to be Ben Solo...But then the darkness rises again, and this time it's Rey the one who can't fight it...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	L'ascesa di Skywalker

They were finally standing in front of each other. Both panting hard and sweating under the two hot suns of Jakku. Rey and Kylo Ren looked at each other with determination, still willing to best the other in any possible way: phisically and mentally, as if their simple will, by itself could have been enough to convince the other part to finally give in and aknowledge that he was wrong.


End file.
